galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
S06 Bootes- Second Merger Wars
The servers of S03 Pegasus and S06 Bootes merged together to form S06 Bootes. With the merger, both of these servers realized that there were not nearly enough resource bonus planets to support all the powerful corps. As a result of this, a clash between the two largest alliances was inevitable. The Fudgesicle Alliance from S03 and the Inferno Alliance from S06 ( also aided by Renegades1 and Carpe Diem of S03) battled eachother on several occasions and many ships were lost on both sides. The Fudgsicle alliance consists of Angel Demons, Death Squad, Eluveitie1, Phoenix1. The Inferno alliance is made up of Legion1, Legion, Immortals, Jokers1, SpacedInvaderz, Celtic, Lions, Carpe Diem, Salvation, Renegades1, Phoenix-Squadron, Bright_Storm and Prophecy. Inferno won the war overall and as a result gained the absolute upper hand in the galaxy. Since then, Phoenix Squadron, Bright Storm and Prophecy have left the Fudgesicle Alliance and joined the Inferno Alliance 'The Battle of Berw' After a short period of peace in the newly created server, the Inferno alliance started farming Fudgesicle targets. When a Prophecy member was farmed, Prophecy quickly retaliated against an Inferno target. However, this just paved the way to more conflict, and Inferno once again attacked Prophecy at Berw's planet. Prophecy defended, and then both Fudgesicle and Inferno continued to pour ships into the battle until it became a full blown war. Although the Fudgesicle Alliance had the home advantage, Inferno managed to put planets above Berw, which was very difficult because Berw was near to the edge of the galaxy. These planets above Berw gave Inferno unrestricted access to the North and West portal, and also prevented Fudgesicle from placing their own planets there. Despite an impressive display of force by Fudgesicle, they were soon greatly outnumbered and lost many ships. Several factors allowed Inferno to win this battle. Inferno was faster than fudgesicle in the placing of ships, giving Inferno map control. Also, the unwillingness of many Fudgesicle players to send ships to the main battle caused Inferno to gain the upper hand as well. The final ship count is as follows: Inferno Alliance: Sent:245 365 594 Lost:17 018 489 Fudgesicle Alliance: Sent:96 035 640 Lost:96 035 640 Currently, this holds the record for being the largest ever known war in GO2, totaling to 341,401,234 ships, defeating the Battle of Precious. The attacking force actually deployed more ships than the number of ships deployed by both sides on Precious, making the battle of Berw one of the most lopsided victories in major wars. The result was a victory for the Inferno alliance. This battle highlights the importance of everyone sending to the war. Fudgesicle sent more ships to the smaller battle of precious than to the server on server battle. I COULDN'T HAVREST D: -Berw :D Nobody cares :P -Tylotz LOLOL jk Berw YOU DO CARE -Berw 'The Battles of Treasure Hunt' The Inferno alliance decided to attack Treasure Hunt of Death Squad in order to distract Fudgesicle fleets from the battle of Berw. The first battle happened when Sith Lords attacked Treasure Hunt and sent 1.5 million ships and lost 1.5 million while Death Squad sent five million and lost 249k. The result was a Death Squad victory. The second battle occured when Inferno decided to attempt to distract more ships from the main battle at Berw once again. This time, however, it was not just a 1v1 corp on corp but an alliance on alliance. The Fudgesicle alliance sent around 22 million ships and lost around 5 million, while the Inferno alliance sent around 13 million ships and lost them all. The result was a Fudgesicle victory. Category:2012 Battles Category:Battles